


Hands

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur loves watching Kai's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ideserveyou for beta.

Arthur loves watching Kai’s hands.

Palms big enough – secure enough – to hold his whole world. Long fingers, with broad, sensitive tips: sometimes so gentle, yet capable of dealing out such swift death – when they have to.

They’re never still; always fretting at whatever they have in them.

Right now, Kai is peeling an apple. It’s a time-honoured ritual; the knife moves, and with swift, expert sweeps Kai removes the skin in one piece. 

Then he eats it.

Then he devours the denuded apple in a few bites.

Why Kai does this, Arthur doesn’t know; he’s always been too mesmerised to ask.

Arthur loves watching Kai’s hands.

Once, when the minstrel had left his stringed instrument idle upon a bench, Arthur caught Kai playing it: filling the air with sounds so sweet and melancholy it left him speechless. But then Kai snorted, laid the instrument aside, and set, instead, to sharpening his axe.

Arthur loves watching Kai’s hands.

But even better is when he can’t see them; when his eyes are closed, his head thrown back, and Kai’s deft, loving fingers are buried so deep inside him they can pluck the very strings of his heart, and make them sing.

 

~~

**Author's Note:**

> So, why does Kai always peel the apple in one go?
> 
> Find out in [Peeling Apples](http://archiveofourown.org/works/150835)


End file.
